


Girls in Charge

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany shares a little secret about Puck with Santana and Santana gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in Charge

Brittany knows she's never gonna win like, a Nobel Peace Prize or whatever they give out for being supersmart. But dammit, she's life smart, which means when Puck and Quinn are out there in the real world and failing at being adults, she's gonna be awesome.

Because she's got life smarts.

At least, that's what Santana tells her. See, Santana, she's really smart. Not only does she pass all her classes without cheating or buying tests, but she's in all the smart classes and she's like, two semesters away from graduating. And she's only like a sophomore! Santana is really smart. But she's life smart too, because she can knows that Puck is just a Lima loser who thinks he's the shit. She just uses him for sex.

"The guy couldn't find my clit with a roadmap." Santana pulls her shirt up over her head.

"Heee, you drew him a map?" Brittany twists her fingers in Santana's hair and pulls her close for a kiss. It's deep and dirty, just like the boys never kiss.

Santana giggles against her mouth. "Hurry up and get naked."

Brittany lifts her shirt up and over her head, and Santana sucks a mark into her neck. She giggles and pulls her closer, falling back on her bed. Santana moves her mouth down, teasing her through her bra.

"I like this, where'd you get it?" Santana mumbles against her skin. She licks around the edge of her bra. It's pink.

"Uh," Satana chooses that moment to lick across her nipple and Brittany loses her train of thought.

Santana laughs softly and reaches back to unhook Brittany's bra. Brittany moans as Santana sucks on her nipple, clutching her hips tightly. Her Cheerio's skirt is scratchy against Brittany's legs, so Brittany pushes at her skirt until Santana reaches back and unzips it, pushing it down her legs.

Brittany knows she's pretty, but Santana is way hotter. She has these amazing legs and Brittany just wants to do dirty things to her. No one gets her horny like Santana does, with her epic tits and her legs and how she's not afraid to let Brittany push her around. Sometimes they fight a little in bed, pushing each other around to see who gets to top.

Santana lets her win most of the time.

Today, Santana's got her pushed down on her bed, her nipples are soaked and bruised from Santana's mouth and Brittany feels so wet between her legs.

"I slept with him once," Brittany moans.

Santana pulls away from her tits, looking curious. "Really?"

Brittany nods. "Yeah, I gave him a blowjob and I shoved a finger up his ass. You'd think the guy never played with his own ass before." She tilts her hips up, hoping that Santana will take the hint to pull her skirt off and get her fingers into her pussy.

"Really? Cause he never lets me get near his ass." Santana sits back on her knees.

Brittany shrugs, widening her legs and tapping Santana's leg with her foot. "Can we stop talking about boys? If I had a dick, I'd be losing my boner."

Santana blinks a few times before she lets out a giggle, and slowly pushes up Brittany's skirt so she can get her head underneath it.

_Score!_

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Brittany doesn't really think anything about their little Puck gossip session after that, because well, Santana went down on her for like, ever and made her come about three times before Brittany pushed her over onto her face and went to down.

She shakes her head, because now all she can think about is how Santana looks when she's coming and she has to cross her legs because she's getting kind of turned on in the middle of class.

She coughs into her hand and looks down at her test paper. She frowns and doodles a little puppy underneath question one. She's adding a little bow when she sees Puck out of the corner of her eye, trying to get her attention. She glances over at him and he makes a little handjob motion under his desk.

Boys are so stupid. This is why she's pretty much only hooking up with Santana right now. Boys expect you to just jerk them off and they don't even care about whether or not you got any. But Santana, she makes sure Brittany's satisfied and Brittany does the same for Santana.

She rolls her eyes but she catches Santana watching them from across the room, a look on her face that means _Brittany is gonna have an orgasm soon_.

Her life is awesome. She grins at Puck and he does a little fist pump. She bites her lip and focuses on coloring in the little bow on the dog. Maybe she'll draw a little cat next.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

They usually go to Santana's house after school, because her dad works really long hours and her mom usually doesn't come back till after dinner. So they can do whatever they want, and no one thinks twice about two girls hanging out together all the time.

Puck just waltzes right through the door, mostly because she knows even if he gets caught, he'll just try to seduce Santana's mom or something, and it'll be okay.

Puck's already getting undressed when Brittany walks in, unzipping his pants with that stupid, _I'm gonna get laid_ look on his face. Santana's sitting on her bed, legs crossed and wearing only her bra and panties.

"Hurry up," Santana winks at her.

Brittany pulls her uniform off and sits down next to Santana. Puck's watching both of them, so Brittany puts on a little show when she pulls Santana's face to hers and kisses her, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Santana moans and Brittany knows she's showing off a little. Brittany tugs at the clasp on Santana's bra, working at the clasp until she can push it off Santana.

"Oh yeah," Puck moans a little and Brittany pulls away. He's already got his hand on his dick, typical man.

"Get on the bed," Brittany says and Santana jumps off the bed.

She shoves Puck onto the bed and goes to get something out of her dresser. Brittany distracts Puck, pushes him down and crawls on top of him and pretty much shoves her tongue in his throat, grinding against his dick. She can feel how hard he is through her panties and normally, that'd get her going. She hears Santana pushing things around in her dresser before she slams it shut, and walks up behind her, pressing her pussy against Brittany's ass. _That_, that makes her wet.

"We're gonna show you somethin' new today," Santana leans over Brittany, her hands on Brittany's hips. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She clutches at Brittany's hips tighter, and she grins against her ass. It feels like, really good.

"Oh babe, we can always do it the hard way." Puck moans and pushes his dick up towards Brittany. "Let's just get the party started."

Brittany tries not to roll her eyes as she pulls away from Puck. Santana gives her an evil grin before dropping two things on the bedspread next to Puck.

"Whoa, ladies. There's enough of me to go around. We don't need any of that," Puck says, looking at what Santana dropped on the bed.

"Oh, that's not for us." Brittany grins. "That's for you."

"Hey, I am not down with assplay!" Puck tries to scramble off the bed, but Santana pushes him down.

"Brittany told me, how you like a girl to play with your ass when she's goin' down on you." She leans down and presses her mouth against his neck. He looks at Brittany, face flushing and he looks like...kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, so I think you'd like a little more than just a finger." Santana licks his jaw and Puck arches into her.

See, Puck may try to deny it all he wants, but Brittany can tell he is totally into the idea. For one, he keeps looking at the dildo and two, because he is still super hard. And Brittany's life smart, she can tell when guys are totally horny.

"Ah..." Puck starts, but Santana reaches down and squeezes his dick. "Okay, okay!"

Brittany and Santana exchange a look as Santana grabs the lube. Brittany wants to watch, so she sits down next to Santana and holds down his left food as she drizzles lube onto her fingers. He's watching them both and Brittany decides to give him a little treat, leans over and sucks on one of Santana's nipples through her bra.

"Mm, sweetie, not that I don't appreciate it, but this is about Puck today." Santana holds up two fingers covered in lube.

Brittany grabs the lube from Santana and spreads it over two of her own fingers. They grin at each other as Santana reaches down and runs her finger along Puck's ass, tracing his hole.

"Uh, be careful down there..." Puck starts, but then Santana winks and slowly slides a finger into his ass.

It's...well it's stupidly hot, watching Santana fuck Puck with one finger while he just has to lay there and take it. Well, by the look on his face and how Santana is twisting his finger, it looks like he's taking it, like really well.

Santana slides another finger inside of him and Brittany moves closer to her, pressed together while Santana presses into Puck. She watches as her fingers move in and out of him, and she must be doing something right because he's really hard and leaking everywhere, getting Santana's bed spread all gross and full of come. Santana knocks her shoulder against Brittany's and gives her a look.

"Oh!" Brittany reaches down with her hand and slides one of her fingers into Puck, amazed at how tight he is, how her finger just slides inside, how it presses against Santana's...it's really hot. "Damn..."

Puck's moan, pushing against their fingers and Brittany takes it as a sign to press another finger into him. It's like he's begging for it, pushing his ass down to meet their hands and Brittany wants to be the one to fuck him. She turns her head and presses her mouth against Santana's, their tongues twirling together and she knows exactly what to do. She leans back and looks up at Santana. "Can I...?"

Santana grins and nods towards the strap on.

It's hot pink and Brittany kind of wishes it was for her to use with Santana. Maybe they can go buy one together. She pulls her fingers out of Puck's ass and reaches for the dildo, getting lube all over it as she grabs it. Puck's eyes widen but his dick is still really hard. He makes a really low noise and Santana's got that look on her face, when she pisses Quinn off or does really well on an exam, because she presses her fingers deep and Puck comes all over his stomach and her bedspread, moaning and pushing down like crazy.

"Wow," Brittany says and looks at Santana.

"Good, now maybe we'll get to actually come." She rolls her eyes as she pulls her fingers out. and grabs the strap on out of Brittany's hands. She moves around until she's behind Brittany, unclasping her bra and pushing at her panties. Brittany gets what she's going for and gets naked as soon as possible, dropping her panties on the floor. Santana reaches around her, fingers teasing at her stomach as she straps her into the thing.

It's...well it's way hotter than she thought. Part of it rubs against her cunt, sliding against her wetness, and the straps dig into her skin a little bit. She stares down at the hot pink dildo, bobbing in front of her and inches from Puck's ass.

She's about to fuck Puck in the ass with a pink, plastic dildo. Her life is totally awesome.

Santana lubes it up, gets drops some on her blanket before she rubs herself against Brittany's ass, pushing her forward. "Show him how a girl really likes to get fucked," Santana whispers, pressing her mouth against Brittany's neck.

Brittany pushes Puck's legs up, his dick getting hard already and she grins as she slowly pushes inside. Puck makes a little noise just as the top pushes inside and Brittany stills.

"God, fucking more, woman."

Brittany rolls her eyes and pushes all the way in. Puck lets out a long, loud moan when she's all the way in, his dick hard between them. Santana's still pressed behind her as she starts fucking him slowly, pushing in and out, trying to bottom out with each stroke. Puck's moaning like a girl in a porno, his head thrashing back and forth as she fucks him.

It's really fucking awesome, having Puck at her mercy, watching him try to meet her thrusts and pushing against a fake pink dick. She's kinda getting off on it, with Santana rubbing her tits and her pussy pressed against Brittany's ass. It's really hot, feeling Santana's boobs against her back and she really just wants to throw Santana down on the bed and go to town, but there's Puck. The part that's pressing up against her own clit feels so good and she fucks him harder, pulling almost all the way out and pressing all the way back in. She fucks him with stead strokes, trying to hit his prostate with every stroke. She reaches behind her and pulls Santana closer, not giving a damn if Puck comes again. She fucks him hard and he's begging for it.

She looks down, sees Santana's hands rubbing her nipples, thick cock pushing in and out of Puck and it's really hot. She moans and tilts her head back, and Santana reaches down and shoves a finger inside of her. It's not enough, but she's fucking Puck hard, the nub of the strapon pressing against her clit and Santana against her back, and she's so damn close. Puck's moaning, got his own hand around his cock and all of a sudden he's coming again, a smaller load all over his stomach, covering the dried come from earlier.

She moans as Santana unhooks the straps, leaves the dildo in Puck as she presses Brittany down onto the bed. She moans and doesn't take much time to get her mouth on Brittany's clit and _sucks_, thrusting two fingers inside of her. Just like that, Brittany's coming, head thrashing and legs kicking, her orgasm coming out of nowhere.

She comes down, breathing heavy and Santana leans over her, glances over at Puck.

"Damn," Puck pants, and looks over at both of them. "Is it always like this with a girl in charge?"

Brittany smirks as Santana reaches down and twists the dildo before pulling it out of him, his mouth dropping and she can see his cock twitch a little.

"Go take a shower," Brittany says and pats at Santana's thighs. "And you can sit on my face."

Puck lets out a little moan and Santana pretty much hauls him out of bed. "You're not lucky enough to see this," Santana says as she shoves him out of her bedroom and slams the door behind him.

"Did you say something about me sitting on your face?"


End file.
